


Trash, Singapore and sunset

by Suzu_Ansey



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby is a dick outside but cute muffin inside, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Rated M for handjob lol, Romance, Swearing, idk how to tag, just a little bit, other iKON members are mentioned briefly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Ansey/pseuds/Suzu_Ansey
Summary: Ханбин слабее, чем Чживону кажется, и каждая новая звезда в небе над Сингапуром понемногу убивает его.





	

_«Take me with you when you go now._

_Don't leave me alone._

_I can't live without you._

_Take me with you,  take me with you when you go.»_

_Morphine – «Take Me With You»_

 

Ханбин пережил достаточно дерьма за свои девятнадцать лет. Шоу на выживание, провалы-подъемы, позор. Этот ебаный дебют стоил ему слишком многого. Нервы давно свернулись в острый, неровный клубок где-то в голове и животе. Сейчас у него номер в отеле на сорок втором этаже, Сингапур и небо над ним – без звезд и облаков. Завтра – толпа текущих девочек, каждая из которых после фанмитинга тихо запрется в ванной и будет мастурбировать на автограф «любимого оппы». Ханбину это нравится, несомненно, но трахать фанаток нельзя. Тем более, когда его самого сегодня будут ебать – во всех смыслах. Бобби ведь снова свалил накачивать себя вискарем-соджу-и-чем-там-еще. Взрослый мальчик, что сказать. Ханбин выходит на балкон, садится прямо на теплый кафельный пол и достает смятую пачку «Мевиуса». Легкое, ненапряжное курево расслабляет и выветривает из головы всякое ненужное дерьмо. Он лидер. Ему полагается держать себя в руках. Малышня, под бдительным присмотром Чжинхвана, развлекается возле бассейна, и Ханбин, кстати, хочет также. Им весело, слава и популярность режут глаза, и, ведь наверняка, кто-то из них уже успел полапать особо настойчивую сасэнку. Втайне от менеджера конечно. Целомудрие у них бдит только Чжинхван, и то просто потому, что ассексуален до мозга костей. Остальные развлекаются, как хотят. И хорошо, что не так, как их лидер и главный рэпер. Иногда Ханбину правда стыдно, вот прямо до краснеющих щек и мочек ушей. Ведь Чживон поимел его уже на всех горизонтальных, и не очень, поверхностях в общаге. Сначала все делали вид, что ничего не замечают, но блядское «fuck» в исполнении кончающего Бобби нереально не услышать. И если Ханбин умеет молчать во время секса, то Чживон очень шумный. Он грязно ругается, на корейском и английском, орет «Биай, ты такая шлююююха» и рычит еще своим хриплым, низким голосом, поднимая на уши всех мемберов и, в особенности, злющего Чжинхвана.

«Мудаки, блин. Педики! Потише можно?!»

И, кстати, Чживон, на самом деле до этого встречался только с девчонками, а Ханбин еще даже не решил. Просто это все так удобно, даже из дома выходить не надо за сексом. Хотя Бобби в последнее время все чаще жалуется на отсутствие у их лидера груди хотя бы второго размера. «Минооо, вот как ты себе телку нашел, а?» - как-то пьяно жаловался Чживон в телефон, пока Ханбин, тоже не совсем трезвый, отсасывал ему. «Чем тебе Биай не телка?» - ржал в ответ Мино. Сначала Ханбина это обидело, но потом он подумал: «А реально, я же как телка. Как блядь последняя» Ни разу еще Биай не отказал Бобби, даже в самой идиотской позе из какой-то низкосортной порнухи. Просто это казалось таким естественным – давать Чживону. Удобно, приятно (пусть и не всегда). Зачем париться по поводу девушек, к которым еще подкатить нормально надо. А тут – бери, Бобби, смазка в верхнем ящике, ножки раздвину. Их секс – это не насилие, не скука по женскому телу, это… просто хороший секс, от которого, правда, у Чжинхвана на утро болят разбитые о дверь ванной костяшки и еще немного голова. Ни Бобби, ни Ханбин не стесняются своих «отношений», им все равно, да и мемберы давно забили, какое их дело? Но Биая иногда гложет что-то внутри и мучает. Они реально типа встречаются. У них была свиданка в кафе, поездка на яхте по реке Хан и романтический ужин на крыше общаги. Но все это предлагал Бобби, таким образом, будто извиняясь за то, что никогда не сможет…полюбить. Чживон всегда повторяет очень умную фразу, путая корейский и английский, не давая Ханбину нормально в ней разобраться: «Я, может, и бисексуален, но точно гетероромантичен. Да как вообще можно всю жизнь с мужиком под одной крышей?!» И вот чего Биай не понимает: «Если с человеком комфортно, почему бы и не жить вместе, быть рядом друг с другом?» Но Чживон после таких ответов бесится страшно, орет «Да не гомик я, отстань!», и убегает в общагу к Мино, покупая по дороге не меньше пяти бутылок соджу. Утром, Бобби приходит пьяный, злой, всенепременно обещает убить глупого хёна за дебильные советы и пишет много смс Чихо, просто потому что «Сон Мино придурок и ничего не понимает».

И вот так уже у них больше года – странно, непонятно и как-то очень глупо.

\- Ооо, Ханбин-и, прелесть ты моя!

Чживон заваливается на балкон ожидаемо нетрезвым. В вырезе белой футболке блестит крохотный крестик, привезенный еще из Америки, и эта небольшая, но значимая, деталь никак не сочетается с самим Бобби в целом.

\- Отвали, от тебя за километр несет спиртом, фу.

Ханбин пихает в плечо уже усевшегося на пол Чживона и смотрит на него через легкую паутину дыма от недокуренной сигареты.

\- От пепельницы слышу, - хохочет Бобби и достает свои любимые красные «Мальборо», от которых обычно потом воняет вся общага.

\- Кури, что полегче. Мелкие скоро задохнутся.

\- Нахрен. Я ж суровый мужик. Только «Мальборо». Ну, может, еще «Кэмэл».

Бобби закуривает свою крепкую гадость, и Ханбину правда хочется покашлять.

\- Лучше бы вас на воскресных мессах учили запах спирта и курева нормально перебивать, это хотя бы в жизни пригодится.

Чживон в момент мрачнеет и слишком серьезно для пьяного человека смотрит на Биая.

\- Я же просил при мне не трогать религию, а? Так гордишься тем, что атеист? Крутой самый…блин…что ли?

\- Да… Я просто, к слову, - смущается Ханбин, который до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что Бобби реально верит… Он же матерится чаще, чем нормально говорит, трезвым почти не бывает и еще Биая… С Биаем…

\- Просто… Сложно бля…

Чживон треплет свою отросшую, густую челку и тушит выкуренную секунд за двадцать сигарету. Ханбин все еще мучает губами фильтр «Мевиуса», гоняя во рту едковатый дым.

\- Сложно… Лучше и не скажешь, - измученно выдавливает Ханбин и встает с нагретого кафеля, отряхивая новенькие спортивные штаны, - Я спать.

Бобби сидит, еще минуту пялится в закрытую балконную дверь, вслушиваясь в тихий шорох снимаемой одежды, а потом орет, подскакивая, опасно перегибаясь через перила: «Fuck-fuck-fuck. Why is everything in this fucking world soooo complicated?!» Ханбин оборачивается на этот действительно ужасающий вопль Чживона. Он не узнает ни одного слова кроме «fuck», но понимает, что у Бобби в мозгах случилось какое-то короткое замыкание, и ему явно нужна помощь. Ханбин выбегает на балкон в одних боксерах, шлепая босыми ногами по полу:

\- Ты охренел?! Три часа ночи! И вообще, упадешь же, дебил, а ну марш в комнату!

Ханбин буквально вталкивает Чживона в теплое нутро просторного номера и закрывает дверь балкона на защелку. А то мало ли.

Бобби тихо – слишком тихо – садится в мягкое кресло и поднимает на Ханбина свой внимательный, совсем не пьяный взгляд. Ясные, карие глаза смотрят с тоской и непониманием, ищут ответа.

\- Ч…чего уставился? – почти запинается Биай, плюхаясь на пушистый, ворсистый ковер рядом с креслом.

\- Все хуево. Я вообще нихрена не понимаю. В своих собственных мозгах разобраться не могу.

Чживон облизывает пересохшие губы и нервно сжимает в кармане смятую, пустую пачку сигарет. Курить хочется очень сильно.

Ханбин долго молчит, рассеяно поглаживая Бобби по острой коленке, обтянутой грубой джинсой. Он тоже плохо осознает все происходящее. Чувства это, дружба или что-то…другое, особенное, только для двоих во всем мире.

\- Я тоже не понимаю, - почти шепотом говорит Ханбин, прикрывая глаза, - Но мне все равно. Правда. Если нам так…хорошо и удобно, зачем придумывать этому название? Лишний раз заморачиваться.

На лице Чживона медленно расползается гаденькая, но жутко довольная ухмылка.

\- Да, ты прав. Нахуй все.

Бобби скатывается с кресла, сжимает голые ханбиновы плечи своими ладонями и понимает, что лучше, блять, просто быть не может. Они целуются очень долго и медленно, не напористо и быстро, как бывало раньше, когда в комнату вот-вот уже должен вернуться Чжинхван. На кровать переползают также неспешно. У Ханбина на коленях красные полосы – пересидел –, от Чживона все еще жутко несет алкоголем и крепким табаком, но все это – словно так и надо. Будто мозаика в десять тысяч паззлов, наконец, сложилась. Они не занимаются сексом, просто петтинг – ладонями за резинку боксеров, такого у них давно не было, и, надо сказать, Ханбин соскучиться успел по обычной человеческой ласке. Да и трахаться спешно на бортике ванной или на дрожащей стиральной машинке уже как-то надоело. После таких заходов Биаю еще долго приходилось синяки сводить. А потом они оба курят. Ханбин настаивает на «Мевиусе», и Чживон сдается и поддается, хотя такие легкие сигареты не курил никогда, да больше и не собирается особо.

\- А знаешь… Не нужны мне телки и их сиськи, - протягивает Бобби, нервно зажимая сигарету между пальцами.

\- Я могу засчитать это за признание? – интересуется Ханбин, хотя ответ и так уже знает.

\- Да, наверное. Нет… Хотя, забей! Спи вообще! Вставать в шесть утра.

Чживон тушит окурок в тарелке с недоеденным ужином и отворачивается, закутываясь в одеяло по самую макушку. Ханбин лыбится от уха до уха и внезапно осознает, что жизнь не такая уж и плохая штука.


End file.
